


Morning Shave

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris helps Barry shave off his growing beard one morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shave

“Morning love,” Barry’s voice thick with sleep said close to her ear.

Iris hummed in response but snuggled further into the blankets and buried her face in her pillow to block out the persistent sun. Barry chuckled and the arms that had been slung over her waist while they slept through the night tightened. 

Iris had planned to fall back to sleep. Today was Sunday, the day of rest, and she planned not to leave this bed until late afternoon. She felt herself drifting off when Barry’s fingers tugging at the blankets and sheets to slowly reveals the soft brown skin of her shoulders and back.

“Barry,” Iris softly sighed out his name whether in anticipation or warning not to wake her up she didn’t know.

He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Slowly his lips began to trail across the slope of her shoulder to the curve of her neck. His teeth occasionally coming out to nip at her sensitive skin. Iris’s body twisted in the sheets. Heat starting to coil in her lower belly.

She was about to turn around to kiss him when her entire body stiffened when Barry nuzzled his face into her shoulder blades. Normally she loved such an affectionate gesture but this morning it became clear to her Barry hadn’t shaved in several days. She shuddered at the sharp prickly feel of his stubble scratching across her skin. Oh god how she hated it.

Barry who couldn’t see her face wincing in disgust took her shudder as one of desire. His hands wrapped firmly around her waist. His face burying into her neck to kiss and mark the skin there but unfortunately his stubble continued to scrape against her skin.

“Ba-arry,” Iris groaned out in frustration while trying to wiggle away. “Stop it.”

Barry pulled back right away. Iris turned to see him giving her a sheepish but knowing look. His hand reaching up to rub at the auburn brown hair that dusted along his jawline.

“Its the beard isn’t it,” Barry said not really asking.

“Yes,” Iris pulled a face. “Way too scratchy for me.”

“Sorry this week has been nuts and I let things slide,” Barry sat up then swung his legs over the bed. “I’ll go take care of this.”

“Wait,” Iris reached out to wrap a hand around Barry’s wrist to stop him. “Can I help?”

Barry’s confused look on his face turned into a knowing one when he saw the smirk pulling at Iris’s lips and the slight arch of her eyebrow.

Several minutes later Barry sat on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom. His green eyes tracking his girlfriend’s every movement. She looked gorgeous to him in a pair of plaid shorts and his grey CCPD shirt hanging loosely on her petite body. She hummed softly to herself as she gathered shaving cream and razors and filled the bathroom sink with warm water. And yes he shamelessly oggled her when her short stretched over her backside as she bent down to grab a towel from the bottom cupboard.

“Eyes upfront,” Iris teased when she noticed where he was looking. “You let those eyes wander and you’ll end up getting cut.”

“Yes ma'am,” Barry grinned cheekily not looking at all apologetic.

Iris shook her head fondly at him. Barry had an incorrigible boyish charm that she was helpless for. Unfortunately Barry was very much aware of this.

Iris grabbed the can of Barry’s shaving cream to spray a generous amount of white creamy foam into her hand.

With one hand Iris gripped Barry’s chin while her other hand gently lathered the cream into his jawline and down his neck. The cool fresh smell of the shaving cream filled the small bathroom Barry’s eyes fluttered shut as he hummed in approval practically melting under Iris’s touch. After years of being together it still amazed Iris the effect she had on him. He could do impossible things like travel through time and jump through dimensions, yet Iris West could make him drop all his defenses with a simple touch of her hand.

“Ready?” Iris looked right into Barry’s green eyes.

“Ready,” Barry smiled at her only looking slightly ridiculous with half his face covered in shaving cream.

To get in closer to him Iris brought up her left leg. Her foot resting on the edge of the toilet seat and her leg pressing into Barry’s side. She watched intently as his adam’s apple bop when he thickly swallowed. The pupils of his eyes dilating. She could tell it took every inch of his willpower not to move his hand to run up the soft brown skin of her inner thigh.

Barry wasn’t allowed to touch but that didn’t mean she couldn’t.

Iris ran her hand through Barry’s thick and tousled auburn hair. Loving the feel of the silky strands. Her fingernails scratching against his scalp earned a soft moan from Barry. Her hand then rested on his forehead to gently tilt Barry’s head back. Exposing the long line of his neck.

Iris bit down on her lower lip thoughtfully as she slowly dragged the razor up from his neck to his chin. The blades cutting through the cream with sharp precision. Leaving Barry’s pale skin a raw pink but blessedly without hair.

Iris loved doing this. Loved the sweet domesticity of an act that could only be shared between two lovers. Loved the trust Barry put in her not to botch the job and leave his skin cut to ribbons. And yes she loved the feeling of power it gave her to have Barry at the mercy of her hands.

The act of shaving Barry was simultaneously tender as it was sexy.

Approving of her work Iris swished the razor in the skin of warm water and moved upwards. Her fingers curled underneath his chin to angle his head to the right. Carefully Iris dragged the razor across the sharp edges of Barry’s jawline. Barry doing his absolute best to remain perfectly still. But Iris knew her lover had a constant restlessly energy coursing through his body that made sitting in one place difficult.

“Almost done,” Iris murmured softy.

Her eyes remained focused as she drew the razor blade across the last bit of shaving cream left. She drew back inspecting her work with a hum of approval. With the towel slightly wet Iris gently wiped away the smudges of cream and remaining hair. A smile curling on her lips to see Barry once again clean shaven.

“You really don’t like me with beards do you,” Barry noticed her smile and chuckled.

“I don’t mind a little stubble,” Iris tossed the towel away. “But yes I much prefer your face not being hidden under patches of hair.”

Iris reached over to grab the bottle of expensive aftershave she bought Barry for his last birthday. When the two of them started dating she quickly realized to her horror Barry never thought to use aftershave. A huge mistake considering his sensitive skin.

Iris rubbed the lotion into her hands before applying it to Barry’s raw pink skin. A happy sigh escaped his lips at the feel of the cooling lotion. The best part for Iris was the rich and spicy scent. Every time Barry used this aftershave Iris felt an overwhelming desire to pin Barry down and kiss him.

Which is exactly what she did.

Without warning Iris climbed into Barry’s lap. Her boyfriend’s hands automatically wrapping around her waist to steady her. She draped her arms over his shoulders then leaned to press her lips to Barry’s. The desire from earlier returning as the kiss deepened and hands started to wander across each other’s bodies.

Iris pulled back from the kiss to nuzzle her face along Barry’s clean shaven jawline. Loving the feel of smooth skin against her own. Hot spirals of want curling in her stomach the more she breathed in his aftershave.

“Better?” Barry asked when Iris started to pepper kisses along his jawline.

“Much better,” Iris said but pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
